1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the crutch art and in particular to a specific platform crutch which may be attached to a conventional invalid walker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are instances where a forearm attachment or the like is connected to an invalid walker. One device is described on page 10 of a catalog copyrighted in 1977 and entitled "Lumex-Medical Equipment and Patient Aids". The catalog is distributed by Lumex, Inc., 100 Spence St., Bay Shore, New York, 11706. The crutch is described as a Model 6130 or Model 6023.
Another prior art platform crutch attachment is sold by Guardian Products, Inc. of North Hollywood, Fla. That Model, Stock No. 7702, is described on page 61 of the Guardian Catalog dated 1971.